DWMA Goes Undercover at Ouran High School!
by AhnKiwi
Summary: Maka and the gang get a request from Lord Death to go on a mission to investigate Ouran High school and the series of mysterious disappearances and deaths of students there. Meanwhile, Soul get forced into the Host Club, Maka admires their library, Black Star and Tsubaki take over the school's Kendo Club, and Kid may finally get the sisters to appreciate the beauty of symmetry!
1. Chapter 1

**Hehe, this is my first crossover. In the beginning it will be mostly Soul Eater, because I usually write for them, and I'm kind of used to it by now ; v ; but anyways, it will eventually become very... crossed over I guess.**

**But anyways, I own nothing and I never will and this is the first and only time I will say that. Now please read on and review if you like it and want more. **

* * *

It was a normal day for the Soul Eater gang, Soul and Maka were flirting without realizing it, Black Star was talking about becoming god while Tsubaki patiently listened, and Kid was ranting about symmetry while Liz did her nails and Patty was drawing giraffes with chalk on the sidewalk of the park. Suddenly Maka's cell phone rang and she got a call from her dad.

"What do you want Papa?"

"OH MAKA DEAR PAPA WAS MISSING YOU SO MUCH."

"Papa, it's only been a few days since I last saw you."

"BUT IT FEELS LIKE IT'S BEEN YEARS BABY DOLL. Anyways, that's not the only reason I'm calling. Lord Death said he wants to see you and your friends for a mission. ANYWAYS, I HOPE TO SEE YOU SOON HONEY! COME VISIT PAPA SOON AND GOOD LUCK ON YOUR MISSION!"

"Goodbye, Papa." Maka hung up the phone and sighed.

"What's up with your dad this time?" Soul asked, confused.

"He said Lord Death has a mission for us." Maka replied.

"WELL THEN LET'S GO SLOWPOKES." Black Star was already up from his seat on the grass and was walking towards the direction of DWMA.

"Hopefully we won't be visiting another atrocious unsymmetrical place again this time.", Kid said dusting off his suit because dust specks would ruin the symmetry.

"I hope they have giraffes there!" Patty said, gathering up her belongings while smiling brightly, as she always does.

* * *

They got to the Death Room quite quickly and was greeted by Lord Death.

"Why hello, hello children! It's great to have you here, it seems you got the message?"

"Yup, now what's the deal with the mission?" Soul replied cooly, something he strived for with every fiber of his being.

"Well, Soul-kun, you guys will be going to Tokyo, Japan undercover to find out about the mysterious deaths and disappearances of various students of a school named Ouran High School. All of you shall go and be disguised as students as we fear that the pre-kishin may be intelligent enough to figure out our plans and hide or go elsewhere for souls. Do you understand?"

"Yes sir." They all replied. They then all went home to pack.

* * *

-The Next Morning-

"Why did we have to have such an early flight?" Soul groaned on the way to the airport, driving his motorcycle while Maka held onto him tightly, also grumpy and tired.

"The morning bird get's the early worm y'know hehe." Maka was dazed.

* * *

They had finally arrived at the airport, and had gotten on the Shinigami Private Jet. Their luggage had been pre-shipped and was already waiting in Japan for them. Maka and Soul were sleeping on each other, unknown to them, but was the cutest thing ever to all their friends watching them. Black Star was asleep too and Tsubaki was looking at the clouds while Liz was still doing her makeup and Patty was drawing giraffes again.

Finally they arrived in Japan and were greeted by a new kind of air, and new surroundings. They were all still slightly groggy but soon were as energetic as usual, looking around the airport. They got their luggage and got into taxis to their new house for the next month or two. It was a decent sized house, enough to have rooms so that each meister and weapon pair could share. Each room was suited to their personality, as to not make them homesick. Kid and the sisters got the biggest room with 3 beds. However, as soon as Kid walked into the room he began to organize everything to become symmetrical. Soul and Maka got a decent sized room like Black Star and Tsubaki. They had matching bed designs but Maka's was a cozy brown and green while Soul's was a cool black and red combination. Maka had brought pictures of the gang and friends from Death City and starting framing them and putting them by her table. Soul basically threw his luggage into the corner and dove onto the bed.

"Soul, stop being such a lazy butt and get up. We have to unpack and then explore a little bit."

"Yeah yeah, calm your tiny tits, woman."

"Maaaaaaaaakaaaaaaaa..."

"Oh my god, please don't. I'll get up, I'll do anyth-"

"CHOP!"

Soul would be knocked out for the next 10 minutes.

Black Star and Tsubaki got a traditional looking Japanese room, with futons on the floor and the room had various vases filled with flowers that Tsubaki hoped would still be intact by the end of their stay.

"YO GUYS LET'S GO EXPLORING."

Black Star was yelling from the living room, which had a large couch for all of them to sit on, and was next to the kitchen. They would have to divide up cooking duty and cleaning duty, but that was a task for a different time.

The gang wandered around the area around their house and went sightseeing the rest of the day. They decided to eat out that night, since everyone was tired and didn't feel like cooking.

They got home and showered. There were bathrooms in each room so that no one had to wait to long to shower. Tomorrow was going to be their first day at Ouran High School.

* * *

**So yay, they're at Ouran now and I'm way too lazy to write more at the moment. Or rather I'm too lazy to upload more. I've already had like the next chapter written, but I want to see if you guys like it first. I know that this idea has been done before, but to be frank, all the ones I had read are updating so slow, or haven't been updated at all. I just want to read one, so I got up and wrote one myself. I'm not trying to say that other stories like this are bad or anything, it's just that I'm very impatient. I was actually just going to write one and keep it to myself but this is good too though I guess. Please don't flame me for reusing an idea but please do review if you like it.**

**Well, bye now ^^ or rather, see you later. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Since you guys seemed to like it so much, I decided that it is time to upload the other chapter. Don't get your panties all up in a knot because the beautiful men of the Host Club have yet to appear for it shall happen soon!  
Anyways, you guys should review for more and whatnot :D**

* * *

The next morning, Maka woke up first and decided to make breakfast for everyone. She made pancakes with bacon and sausage and scrambled eggs. She poured 7 glasses of orange juice and waited for her friends to finish up getting ready. She had already started eating when Soul came down.

"Mornin'. Damn, food looks good as always, Maka." They lived together afterall.

"Thanks Soul." Maka gave him a small smile that made him blush slightly, but she didn't notice.

Soon the rest of the gang came down and they all ate. Black Star and Soul ended up eating all the leftover food so there was no waste. They headed off to school to get their new uniforms and schedules. They were actually surprised the school was quite small compared to theirs at least. Theirs was made to be a battle ground and training center though, and sometimes they forgot that. However, this school was very pretty and Kid marveled at the symmetry. They were being stared at, their apparel strange to the rich kids with their polished suits and fluffy dresses. They entered the school's main office and got their new uniforms and changed in the bathroom. Their old clothes were in their backpacks. They quickly hurried to homeroom before their individual classes, Maka and Soul sharing most classes with each other except Maka had advanced math with the second years instead of with the third. Black Star had already joined the Kendo club and Tsubaki had joined the Tea Ceremony Club. Kid had surprising convinced Liz and Patty to take an extra Art extracurricular class about symmetry and it's effect on art throughout the years.

They were all in the same homeroom, although they only met once in a while for important announcements. Their arrival was one of those.

* * *

"Hello students, today we have new transfer students from AMERICA! How exciting right?", the teacher announced as she walked into class. They waited outside for her to call them in. But even outside they could already hear the excited chatter from the students.

"Do you think there are gonna be cute girls, cute guys blah blah blah blah". (I got an attack of laziness.)

Finally they heard "come in" and they walked inside in a single file line.

"Please introduce yourselves." The teacher smiled encouragingly at them. However they really didn't need courage anyways. I mean, they were DWMA students afterall.

Maka started out first at the head of the line. "Hello, my name is Maka Albarn and I'm from Death City, Nevada. I like books and cooking. It's really nice to meet you all and please take care of me these next few months." She smiled brightly and some of the guys in the class blushed slightly.

Soul grumbled slightly and started his introduction. "'Sup. The name's Soul Eater." He grinned a menacing grin and his eyes glowed slightly, making some of the girls squeal in delight at the rare bad boy and other guys cowl with fear.

"STOP TRYING TO TAKE ALL THEIR ATTENTION SOUL. MY NAME IS BLACK STAR AND I AM GOD. AND IF ANY OF YOU DARE QUESTION ME I SWEAR I WILL-"

"Black Star! Don't be so rude to your new classmates on the first day. I'm so sorry minna, my name is Tsubaki, please don't mind Black Star. He's just a bit..."

"Arrogant?"

"Sassy?"

"Idiotic?

Kid and the sisters all replied at the same time.

"Well," Kid cleared his throat, "my name is Death the Kid, and I would first like to say that the first thing I shall do as an Ouran student is to fix the horrendous crime that is the male uniform. This disgusting, putrid unsymmetrical piece of sh-"

"Kid's a bit weird sometimes, but he's nice overall. Hi my name is Patty and I like giraffes. You wanna see my drawings?" Patty began digging through her backpack looking for her papers."

"Um, I think everyone is okay right now Patty. Hi, I'm Patty's older sister, Liz. It's short for Elizabeth, but you guys can just call me Liz."

"Great, now that everyone is introduced, allow me to introduce to you the class representative who will be showing you around today, Haruhi-kun. Would you please raise your hand?"

A feminine looking boy in the back of the classroom raised his hand and smiled gently in the direction of the group before introducing himself. "Hello, and welcome to Ouran High School. My name is Haruhi and I'll show you guys around this school later. I know it's a bit big compared to a lot of high schools but I think you'll get used to it fairly quickly."

"Thank you Haruhi-kun. Now, minna, please sit in the back row for homeroom. Classes start in 10 minutes so you can socialize for a little while beforehand."

"Thanks, sensei." They all replied.

The found their way to the back and all sat down. They started talking amongst themselves.

"Anyone here look suspicious to you at all?" Maka quietly asked.

They all shook their heads no in agreement.

"Yeah, me neither. Shall we stay a little late afterschool today to investigate?"

They all nodded this time.

"Okay then, it's decided. Now let's go say hi to some people before we're categorized as first rate antisocial losers." said Liz, finishing up her nails.

They all went and said hi to a couple of people. They got asked a ton of questions about America and Soul was surrounded by girls hoping he would join something along the lines of a-

"Host Club? What the hell is that?"

"Soul-kun, you don't know? It's the most popular club at Ouran. We think you're perfect for the club Soul. Won't you join them?"

"Um, no thanks. It's not cool to join such a girly sounding club."

"Soul, you're going to join a club?" Maka asked, surprised.

"No, but they said I would fit into it. It sounds kind of weird though..."

"Why not check it out? We didn't have clubs at DW- I mean, our old school, so you should try it out while we're here." Maka said. She had to be careful of mentioning their old school. People might get curious and look up the school and their cover might be blown just like that.

"Fine, but only if you go with me."

"Sure, not problem. I'd ask the rest to come for emotional support too, but they're already in clubs."

"Cool guys don't need things like 'emotional support'."

"Uh-huh, whatever you say Soul."

Meanwhile all the girls looked at the two, filled with curiosity about their relationship with each other.

Black Star was already at the black board signing his name all over it and then proceeding to break a desk in half when a guy mocked him.

"What'd you say punk? You think you can beat me? YOU WISH YOU COULD BEAT ME. NO ONE CAN BEAT A GOD."

"Black Star, please calm down, I'm sure he just meant it as a joke." Tsubaki said trying to calm him down.

Kid was marveling at the symmetry of the room when Black Star broke the desk. He then proceeded to self detonate mentally and collapsed to the floor crying.

"Oh my god, is he okay?" The girls in the class looked worriedly at the young shinigami.

"Oh yeah, it happens a lot don't worry about it." Patty says.

"Maybe we should get him to a doctor or somethin-"

"No need for that ladies." Liz said, looking at them from behind her magazine. "Patty will take care of it. Patty?"

"Okay sis, one fixed up Kid coming right up!" Patty says before turning into... scary Patty.

"Oi, Kid. You want to get the f*** up before I f***ing make you? Or do you want me to **** your *** up with some **** and then **** your ******* (etc.)"

The girls stared surprised and pale at scary Patty.

"Hehe, I think Kid is better now!" Patty says going back to normal and dragging Kid from the ground.

"Um, yes I do feel quite better now Patty, thank you." Kid says, straightening him suit out and then glaring at the unsymmetrical piece of **** on his body. Or, at least to him.

Suddenly the bell rings and everyone starts going off to class.

"Well everyone, I guess I should take this time to show you guys around here right?" Haruhi says, packing up his stuff.

"Oh it's okay I already looked at the ma-" Maka started saying before Soul put his hand on her mouth and turned her to face him.

"You idiot! Are you trying to blow our cover here?" Soul whispered.

"No, but if we go on a tour then we'll miss class. I'm sure the education here is high class and I would like to take the time to absorb as much information as I can." Maka whispered back, pouting.

"Well, normal students don't usually map out the school do they?"

"Fine."

"Um, is there something wrong guys?" Haruhi asks, puzzled.

"Um, no. Of course not! It's perfectly fine." They all replied back.

"But Maka just said she had looked at a ma...?"

"Well let's just get going, don't want to waste time. Gotta get our education right, Haruhi?" Maka said hurridly.

"Uh, yeah Maka. Well, let's go!" Haruhi said, smiling, although slightly confused.

And so they began their first day at Ouran High School.

* * *

**So how was it? Good? Bad? Way too much filler? I don't even know. I think this is going to be quite a long series afterall. I like to take my time to write stories and I hope you take the time to review them. ^^**

**Please review if you want more/like it/want anything from me/have constructive criticism or anything really ^^**

**I was honestly so pleased and happy with the good response and it really motivated me to make this chappy longer and well... finish it I guess. I hope I don't get sick though :c I'm actually feeling a tad bit sick because I have a sore throat and my head hurts quite a bit. Well, pray for my wellness I guess and good night...? It's around 11 pm here so yeah LOL. I usually write this late. Or later. Bleh. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hehe, I was a lazy bum who took 3 days to write the last 5 sentances ; v ;  
Since it's relatively early today as I write this, review replies at the bottom yay~! Read and review if you liked this and want more! And well, let's get this ball rolling. **

* * *

The crew met up during last period because they all had study hall. They talked about their rather... interesting first day of school.

"And then the teacher had the balls to challenge my answer and I proved her wrong! So much for a rich kids school. The teachers can't even do simple calculus!" Maka ranted while the rest listened, sweat dropping.

"Wow Maka, nerd much? A teacher tried to call me, THE GOD THAT IS BLACK STAR, dumb, and I smashed his freaking table in two! It was awesome!" Black Star retorted, asking for a Maka Chop.

"You know my father can't pay for all the trouble you cause here you know Black Star. We're here for a mission, not a vacation." Kid replied, sighing.

"Awh, let loose a little Kid. It's not like we usually get such a relaxing mission after all." Patty said patting Kid on the back.

"Kid has a point though, we have to focus on catching the Kishin egg, not making new friends." Soul said, surprising everyone a little bit with his seriousness. He was usually the cool guy who always wanted to have some fun, so it was sort of weird hearing something so serious from him.

"Yeah, you're right Soul. We have to check the rest of the school out. Are you guys all in clubs or something? School ends in like 5 minutes." Maka says, determined to get this mission over with.

"Yup, we and Tsubaki are gonna beat some real fighting into the Kendo Club HAHA!" Black Star says grinning, with a hint of evil in his eyes.

"Don't overdo it Black Star. What if Kid's dad has to pay for their hospital bills? I can't go on my monthly shopping spree!" Liz says, threat hidden in her voice.

"Don't worry, I'll make sure he doesn't overdo it Liz-chan." Tsubaki says, smiling.

"Yeah I guess if Tsubaki's with you than it's alright." Liz says, sounding reassured. "Well, at least you guys aren't in the stupid art club."

"Art Club? You guys are taking art?" Maka says, slightly confused. The last thing she thought Liz would take was art.

"Yes, THE BEAUTY OF SYMMETRY IN ART!" Kid says, his eyes glowing with excitement. "I can't even wait another second, let's go, Liz, Patty." And with that said, all three went down the stairs to go to the art club room.

"Tsubaki and I better get going too. We have to get set up and everything. Have fun wherever you're going guys." Black Star says, also leaving along with Tsubaki.

"So... what do we do now?"

"Well, the girls did say you would fit into the Host Club pretty well."

"It sounds kind of suspicious if you ask me."

"Suspicious is right what we're looking for. Let's go!" And with that said, Maka took Soul's hand in her own and started dragging him off.

* * *

Honestly it hadn't been hard to find where the Host Club was exactly. According to girls they had asked directions for, they opened a little later than most clubs to set up so they could visit a little early if they're just checking it out. And soon Maka and Soul found themselves in front of Music Room 3.

"Are you sure they're not just some rich kid orchestra Maka? They're in a music room."

"Well, you know, they could just be using it for some other reason."

"Good point."

And so they opened the doors.

Suddenly they were hit by a sudden wind burst and roses started smacking them in the face.

"Welcome to the Host Club."

Maka and Soul finally got the rose petals out of their face and were met with a group of young handsome men.

"Haruhi?" Maka asked, spotting a head of brown hair from the group.

"Oh hey Maka, Soul." Haruhi says, smiling. "What're you guys doing here?"

"We heard about this club from a couple girls in class and decided to check it out. The rest of the gang are already in clubs so we were left to find one ourselves."

"Are these friends of yours Haruhi?" Two twins asked Haruhi.

"Yeah they're in my homeroom starting today. By the way, Maka. Meet the host club. These two are-"

"My name is Kaoru." One twin said smiling.

"And my name is Hikaru." The other one said next also smiling.

"Uh, hi Kaoru, Hikaru. My name is Maka Albarn, and this is Soul Eater. We're new students at this school and it's nice to meet you." Maka said extending her hand and smiling.

Before the twins could shake her hand, a blondie pushed them out of the way and took her hand and kissed it.

"Why hello Maka, it is pleasant to meet you indeed. My name is Tamaki Suoh and may I say, you're looking very cute today."

"Um thanks." Maka says, her face tinting red. This pissed Soul off. These guys were hosts alright.

"Anyways, everyone! Introduce yourselves to the newest members of our fine school now." Tamaki says, gesturing to Maka and Soul. It seemed pretty obvious to them who was the president of this club.

"Hello. My name is Kyouya Ootori. It's a pleasure to be of your acquaintance." A guy with glasses and black hair says.

"Hi, my name is Honey. Do you like cake?" A little boy sitting on a comfy looking sofa says.

"Hello, my name is Mori." A very tall stoic looking person standing beside the little boy says lastly.

"Well anyways, you guys wanna join us here today? You guys seem to be a bit bored anyways."

"Yeah, sure why not? You okay with it Soul?" Maka asked.

"Whatever." Soul said before checking the time on his cell phone. Honestly he really didn't want to stay here, especially with the cheesy flowers and well... guys around Maka.

Maka and Soul spent the next hour or in utter disgust at the shameless flirting of Tamaki and the brothers while the rest acted relatively like their normal selves. The girls seemed to love it but Maka seemed perfectly normal and Soul was still pretty much disgusted.

After the girls left, Tamaki came over to Maka.

"So do you finally understand the beauty that is our club?" He says leaning closer to Maka and staring right into her eyes with roses basically sprouting in the background. "You know you have the most darling eyes." Tamaki was starting to get way too close for comfort to Maka's face.

"Oi!" Soul started.

"Maaaaaaakaaaaa..." Maka raised her book in the air.

"Holy shit, watch ou-" Soul tried to warn before-

"CHOP!" and Tamaki laid on the floor unconscious from the blow.

"Is he dead?" The twins said, looking relatively calm.

"Shall I call some of our doctors...?" Kyouya also said.

"No, he'll be up in a couple of minutes. I didn't hit him that hard." Maka said while finishing the dusting of her book.

"Oh okay then. Anyways, Maka-chan, want to play the guess who is Kaoru and Hikaru game?" The twins asked grinning.

"Oh, sure. Sounds pretty easy."

"Ooookay then. If you really think so." And so the twins quickly switched around and asked. "So, who's who?"

Maka only took a couple of seconds of looking before pointing. "You're Kaoru, and you're Hikaru."

"How'd you know?" the twins asked, surprised at the correct answer.

"I guess it was just uh... intuition." Maka says nervously. She really couldn't explain to completely normal people what soul perception was. Well, not now at least.

"So was it just you two that transferred here to Ouran High?" Honey asked.

"No we have a couple of other friends who transferred here too." Maka said smiling at his cuteness.

"Well, why don't you invite them here for tea tomorrow? I'm sure they'll find great interest in exploring multiple clubs here." Kyouya then says.

"Oh, sure why not. Well it's getting pretty late. We should probably go. Right Soul?"

"Yeah, let's go Maka. Bye guys."

And so they said their goodbyes and the DWMA's first day at Ouran High school ended and the gang met up at the house for dinner.

* * *

"So how was club guys?" Maka asked.

"I kicked ass today! Those guys probably regret mocking my godly height now HAHA!" Black Star started saying while laughing with his mouth full.

Today Tsubaki had volunteered to cook traditional Japanese food for them. They all had rice bowls and assorted amounts of sushi and also noodles and other foods.

"Oh my god art was SO boring today. All we did was get a list of supplies for art and then we had to draw a circle." Liz complained.

"Liz, today was very productive. I do have to say my circle was perfectly symmetrical." Kid said glowing. He was very satisfied that the art teacher shared the same love of symmetry that he had."

"I drew a giraffe hehe." Patty said giggling."

"Now about you two?" Tsubaki asked.

"Well... the host club was a bit... eccentric..." Maka said, unsure of really how to describe them.

"You mean disgusting? Crazy?" Soul says sounding grouchy even with a mouth full of delicious food.

"Stop being mean Soul! Oh right, they invited you guys to go meet them too." Maka says.

"Hm... since the art club doesn't meet tomorrow, I guess Liz, Patty, and I will visit." Kid replies.

"Oh, another thing. Did you guys happen to check out the area around the school after club ended? We stayed a bit longer since the host club seems to follow their own schedule around here." Maka said sweatdropping.

"Yeah we did, but there didn't seem to be anything too out of place."

"Yes, we didn't really find anything weird at all Maka-chan."

"Okay. How about you Kid?"

"Other than their horribly unsymmetrical garden, we didn't find anything too out of the ordinary too."

"Well, okay then. I guess we'll just keep checking to see if anything looks awry."

"Yeah, yeah we get it Maka. Let's just eat and enjoy ourselves now aight?" Soul said still stuffing his mouth with food.

"Fine."

And so they finished their dinner in peace, played some video games and watched some TV before they all went to bed.

* * *

**So it is time for review replies since it's only 3 PM. How did I even do that. I usually write at like 1 AM but I guess today is special ^_^ **

**To the guest who's phpne got stolen by kid LOL: I kind of forgot that fact but let's just say they're in all of Haruhi's classes but not her homeroom okay? XD Thanks for the review btw~**

**To Michelle: No it's perfectly normal. I mean I do that when I read fanfiction so yeah. Even if it is weird, we're weird together yey ^^**

**To Florecita2032: I updated yay XD**

**To 1112Black rose2111: Are you happy with this chappy? LOL I actually was originally going to do both but I guess we just think very similarly and that's awesome XD**

**To the guest that wanted MORE!: Here's more and thanks for the review~**

**To Hi: Hello, hi! Thanks so much ^_^ for the review and everything and I hopefully shall update my other stories soon too ; - ;**

**To SharpPointyThings: Yay! You reviewed~ and here's more XD I actually updated relatively early -does little proud dance-**

**To Liz6t33n: I am writing more and I love that you reviewed. First review for this chappy whoop whoop XD **

* * *

**So yeah guys, there's probably going to be an update eventually. Maybe in like a week. I feel like everytime I make a promise about an update date I always break it so yeah DX I'm such a baddie**

**See you guys eventually and me being the very pushy author I am will say it once more: REVIEW. (it'sokayevenifyoudon'tthoughbecauseIloveyoualljus tforreadingthis) **


End file.
